Beetlejuice Thanksgiving Special
by HeartHeartHeartbeak
Summary: Lydia decides to have Beetlejuice over for thanksgiving dinner, though it takes a turn for the worse, Fast.  ONE SHOT


Ok people. I know you were expecting the 3rd chapter of Drop Dead Lovely, and I promise you it is under construction. But for the holiday, I thought I would do a Thanksgiving Special. Please don't kill me, and Don't forget to Review! Ill only know you like my stories if you review.

* * *

><p>Beetlejuice was as bored as ever. Lydia, who had usually called him every single day, hadn't yet. It was getting late in her world, and he looked at his wrist. All four watches gave some weird time, but he was able to understand. That was the last straw though. He was going to get to Lydia even if it was what killed him. AGAIN!<p>

He gave a snap of his fingers, and within a second, he was sitting on the other side of the mirror in Lydia's room, and what he saw absolutely stunned him. Lydia, who was definitely gothic in more way then one, was wearing black, as expected, but it was in the form of an old pilgrims costume. He looked her up and down a moment. "Not bad. However way to conservative."

Lydia jumped and gave a shriek, turning over to her mirror to see the newly arrived poltergeist. She gave a huff as a response, and turned away from him. "Its very festive, ill have you know. It is Thanksgiving after all."

BJ paused for a moment, thinking about what this 'Thanksgiving' Thing could be. He was alive at one point, but he never really celebrated holidays, so he was oblivious to this. "Um, Babes? What's that?"

Lydia, a bit surprised from his confusion, walked over to her mirror and sat down in front of it, taking a bit of a deep breath. "Thanksgiving is the day the pilgrims shared their food with the Native Americans. They had a turkey, corn, and plenty of food. it's a time to be grateful for what you have, and appreciate what you've been given in life."

Beetlejuice was listening intently, but his focus was stolen once food was mentioned. He could just picture it. A huge feast where people just stuffed their fat faces. It was something he had to get in on. "So can I join you with this Lyds? Sounds like a lot of fun."

Lydia had grown used to Beetle's version of fun. She was going to be ready for almost anything, but her Father and Stepmother weren't. "Not you cant B.J. If you join my Father is going to have a heart attack!"

Beetlejuice wasn't going to give up on free food so easily though, he began begging and pleading. "Oh Please Babes? I So want to go! I'm At your mercy!" After saying that, thanks to a little curse of puns, Beetlejuice transformed into a large directory sign, labeled 'Lydia's Mercy'. At a rather inconspicuous part of the map, there was a rather large red dot, with an arrow pointed to it, saying "I Am Here"

Lydia couldn't help but laugh. BJ knew he was in for it now. The feast of his After-Lifetime. She then nodded and chuckled. "Sorry Beej, you cant come, but maybe, Cousin BJ can."

That was it, He was in. "Yeah! Just Say the words babe" Lydia shook he her head and muttered three times. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

Within a second, Beetlejuice was standing next to Lydia with a smirk on his face. However he didn't look like he normally did. He looked about Lydia's age, which at the time was about 13, Wearing some shorts, and a black and white striped t-shirt. Though he retained his messy platinum hair, his pale complexion, and to his enjoyment, his stench. "Ready to go Cuz!" He started running to the door, before Lydia reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Beej. Promise not to scare or hurt anyone."

BJ sighed and nodded, Thinking something along the lines of 'Man Lyds knows how to take the fun out of everything.' "I promise."

Lydia sighed in a bit of relaxation, and then headed downstairs just as Delia had called for her, leaving BJ behind for a moment. He then began to start laughing, as he lifted his hand, showing two fingers secretly Crossed. He then proceeded to head downstairs.

* * *

><p>Charles and Delia were not completely thrilled to see 'Cousin BJ' At their dinner table. But to their knowledge, he was family, and they had more then enough food. Lydia and BJ were sitting on one side of the table, while Charles and Delia were on the other. BJ could barely hold in the excitement for food, as it sat in front of him. He stared at it a moment, and thought something was off. Everyone else was eating their food quietly, Having a peaceful meal.<p>

He thought it was absolutely boring.

He looked over at Lydia, Who was preoccupied with her food to even notice, then turned back to the food, chuckling and gave a small whisper. "Its Showtime"

With a snap of his fingers, he gave a small smirk, and it began to happen. The stuffing moved and shaped itself a bit, though with the Deetz's around, no one noticed quite yet. The cranberries started bubbling a bit, almost threatening to explode, and the turkey, having not been cut into yet, starting dancing around the table.

That's when all three family members almost simultaneously lifted their heads. The first reaction of Charles and Delia were screams, both panicking over the moving food. At that moment, the Cranberries started to fling themselves all over, sticking to walls, ceilings, and even Charles and Delia. BJ just began to laugh and even fell over out of his chair. "Now THIS is a party!"

Lydia, however, took a different view on this. She glared over at BJ and walked over to him, helping him up. "You Promised you weren't going to do this BJ!"

"I know babes, but the party was so boring, I had to lighten the mood a bit."

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but soon stopped, hearing a vibrating noise. She looked around, noticing it was coming from the cranberries. She watched them for a minute or two, before one finally exploded, leaving a 5 foot hole where a portion of the wall was. BJ continued to laugh though, Holding his stomach. "Cranberry bombs. You know I love 'em."

Lydia gasped and looked at her parents. They were nearly covered in the cranberries. She stood up to try and get them off of them, but then got hit with a couple herself. She fell over onto the ground with a bit of a groan.

That got Beetlejuice's attention. He hurried over to her and looked her over. She was unconscious, and covered in cranberry. He knew he had to do something, or Lydia was going to be nothing but a splat on the floor. He looked around, both Charles and Delia having fainted. He dusted his hands off and took a deep breath, turning into a large vacuum. He began to take a deep breath in, taking in all the food that was left on the table, and all the cranberry bombs. He quickly ran away, all to be heard was yelling in the forest nearby.

* * *

><p>Later, After cousin BJ had "Left", Lydia and Beetlejuice were hanging out in her room, and she was still clearly upset. "I cant believe you did that Beej."<p>

"Im sorry babes. I didn't know that was going to happen."

She gave a bit of a sigh, and looked at him. She couldn't refuse his apology, and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "Its ok."

He had stayed still for a few moments, then began to become heavy on Lydia. She fell over, landing them both on her bed. She was a bit nervous at first then looked at him. All that eating wore him out. She smiled a bit and laid next to him, closing her eyes. Soon the two friends fell asleep. Later that night though, in his sleep, Beetlejuice reached out, and grabbed onto Lydia, holding him close to him, with a quiet, uncurious mumble.

"My….Lo-."


End file.
